Professor Granger
by junetheloon
Summary: Herimone is now a professor but so are two other people. Who are they? What will she do about them? Find out. Please review. *Chapter 6 up*
1. The New Transfiguration Teacher

**__**

Professor Granger

Chapter 1: The New Transfiguration Teacher

A/N: _I think this will be better than my other stories. I love the idea of Herimone and Remus together. Although Ron and Herimone is good too. I will create different books about Herimone and all the guys that are in the book they will include some time traveling but this story I didn't want to do that in I wanted to try this first then the time traveling. Well I hope you like this. Please review. And by the way don't criticize my English or punctuation because I'm not that good._

"Welcome back to Hogwarts Herimone or should I call you Professor Granger now. It's great to see you again!" Said an overjoyed Dumbledore as Herimone entered Hogwarts. 

"I'm so glad to see you too Albus! It's great to be back with the familiar smell and people." 

"Herimone you're here! It's great to see you! I always knew you would be a professor. You've always been so interested in class. " Said Minerva.

"You do know who's teaching DADA don't you?" Asked Minerva who had always noticed how much Herimone had admired Lupin.

"No Minerva, Who is teaching DADA?" Herimone looked at her suspiciously. 

"It's Lupin I remember how much you admired him. You would always sit at the front of class and listen to every word he said." Answered Minerva seeing the suspicious look on Herimone's face.

"Well you should go and get settled Granger. The ceremony will start in three hours." Said Dumbledore escorting her to her office.

******************************************************************At the ceremony

******************************************************************

"Hello Granger I heard you was the new Transfiguration professor. I'm going to teach DADA this year. Malfoy is not too happy about you being a professor. If you didn't hear he's the new potions professor now since Snape took that horrible fall. Who would have thought he would break his spinal cord and become crippled." Professor Lupin said seeing Herimone sitting at the staff table. It was Moody who got terrified when Snape was walking through the halls last year and cast a fumble spell on him and he had fallen all the way down the stairs when Moody had reliced it was Snape he hide so that he wouldn't get fired. Of course Snape blamed it on Harry so Harry had detention for the whole year because they didn't have proof they couldn't expel him.

"Draco is teaching. He's worse than Snape." Herimone said getting red in face with anger.

"And now the sorting. First....... Emma Black." Herimone looked up and saw Sirius' new daughter. In her Fifth year he had been found innocent and was free to come out of hiding and got married to a widow who had married a death eater who had died in askaban after having a beautiful baby girl so Sirius was a stepfather. ".... Gryffindor... Harold Weasley..." Harold was Ron's older brother Charlie's stepson. He also had married a widow in Herimone's sixth year she Harry and Ron went to it Sirius and his family went with Harry because since he was released Harry sort of became his son so Harry stayed with Sirius instead of the Dursleys.

****

A/N: _I wanted to add someone that was related to Harry and Ron. So I made them up to add a real Harry Potter effect. If you don't like it then I will fix it. But please tell me soon so I don't write a chapter all about them and then you tell me so I have to redo everything._

"..... Gryffindor .... Dustin Wedrood.... Hufflepuff ...... Ace Cantle.... Slytherin." The sorting hat finished and food appeared on the plates all the first years gasped.

"May I have your attention for a little while longer. We have three new professors. First for transfiguration we have Professor Granger. For DADA we have Remus Lupin. For potions we have Draco Malfoy. I expect you to treat them well." Dumbledore finished and they continued eating. After they were done they were excorted to their common room and introduced each other.

******************************************************************

In the Gryffindor common room

******************************************************************

"Hello I'm Emma Black. What's your name?" Emma said to a red headed boy who had freckles all over his face.

"I'm Harold but everyone calls me Harry. Expectably my Uncle Ron since he is Harry Potter's best friend." Harold said braggingly not knowing that Emma was Harry's godfather's daughter.

"HEHE My step dad is Harry Potter's godfather. He's stayed with us since school was out." Just then a girl with long blond hair walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Carry Starling. And your Emma and Harold right?" Asked Carry.

"Yes that's right. Are you American? You don't have a British accent and you talk like an American too." Harry asked Carry.

"Yes I am. I just moved here from Arkansas. If you don't know it's a small state in the southern USA. I was supposed to go to the American school SOS (swords of stone) school but I going here since we moved." She smiles sweetly at the thought of home.

"We better get to sleep it's getting late." Harry explained looking over at the clock. Everyone left looking forward to their first day of school.

****

A/N:_ Did you like it? I'm going to call Harold Harry from now on but I don't want to confuse you with that. Goodnight all I have to go to sleep. I'll update tomorrow. Please Review. :)_


	2. The New Snake

**__**

Professor Granger

Chapter 2: The New Snake

A/N: _I hope you like this chapter too. Thank you bloodyangel and moody for your reviews. I guess I should start now._

"Please take a seat. We will all get to know each other before we start our lesson. I'll point to you and I want you to tell me your name and house. Lets start with ... you." Herimone pointed to a small boy in the back.

"I'm Darry Snape and i'm on the Slytherin house." He said coldly. Herimone then noticed his resimblnce to Severous Snape and crenged at the thought of putting up with another Snape. She couldn't imagine who would want to marry Snape. She then pointed to a shivering Ravenclaw sitting in the front.

"I'm ...... I'm ........ I'm Jerry Castelo and i'm on Ravenclaw." He said nervously. She pointed to a short brown haired girl sitting in the middle of class who looked very familuar in some way.

"I'm Patricia Tynes and i'm on Ravenclaw." The girl said.

Once class was over Herimone was going to be teaching the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years. She was longly for then to come as she sat listening to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years tell about themselves.

*************************************************************

Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years

*************************************************************

"Good evening! Instead of having a lesson on our first day we will introduce ourselves to each other. When I point to you please tell the class your name and house." She pointed to Harry in the back and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hi i'm Harold Weasley but I like to be called Harry and i'm on the Gryffindor house." He smiled back at Herimone and sat down. Herimone then pointed to a tall blond haired girl sitting next to Harry.

"I'm Carry Starleing and i'm on Gryffindor." She said shyly to Herimone. Herimone then pointed to Emma Black and also smiled sweetly at her.

"I am Emma Black and i'm also on Gryffindor." Emma said smiling back at Herimone. Herimone looked around and kept picking random people. Once class was over it would be time for lunch which would be an extra suprise for her.

****

A/N:_ I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took so long to update but i'll update it sooner next time. Please review. If you want to be my Beta reader please tell me cause I would like some help on my next chapter. Lots Of Love :)_


	3. The Suprises

**__**

Professor Granger

Chapter 3: The surprises

A/N: _Your going to love this. As the title says it will have allot of surprises that you had no idea would happen. I just thought that my story could use some excitement because so far it's been boring in my opinion so i'll spice it up a little to make it better._

Class ended and Herimone went down to lunch with Harry, Emma and Carry. "Have you had a good day? I heard that the Gryffindors have potions next. You have to put up with the Slytherins and Draco or Professor Malfoy as you know him. You'll have a horrible potions class." Herimone said trying to start a conversation. 

"My Ravenclaw friend told me he's not that bad." SAid Carry supriced that Herimone had said that about a fellow professor.

"Who told you that I heard he was mean and strict from my friend in Hufflepuff." Retorted Emma.

"Well we'll just have to see ourselves won't we." Harry said stoping the arguing. 

"Looks like we're going to find out in just a second." Herimone said noticeing Draco coming thier way. 

"Hello Herimone it's good to see you again. Have you had a good day so far?" Herimone was shocked him being nice to her he must be up to something. "Did you meet Snape's son Darry? Isn't it supriseing that he has a son?" Draco added.

"What are you up to Draco? Why are you being so nice to me?" Herimone said accusingly.

"I can't tell you why now but meet me after lunch in the DADA classroom." Draco hurried to lunch with Herimone and the other.

*****************************************************

Lunch

*****************************************************

The owls poured in like a river of colors. A owl flew towards Herimone and dropped a letter in her lap. The letter was sealed with a beautiful butterfly that magickly moved it's wings. She opened it wondering who it was from.

*****************************************************

The Letter

Dear Herimone,

It's good to hear that your going to be teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts. You always were good at it. You helped me allot in it. My neufew is going there this year. I don't know if you've met him yet but his name is Harold Weasley he likes people to call him Harry though. I just was wondering if you could meet me somewhere this weekend. I haven't seen you for a while. I've had some letters from Harry he said that he's really happy to be away from the Dursley''s for once. Has he sent you a letter yet? Please respond soon. 

Love,

Ron :)

*****************************************************

She hadn't thought of writing them yet she had been so busy over the summer that she had forgotten. Harry hadn't sent her a letter yet either. She decided that she would write them both letters that night before she goes to sleep.

*****************************************************

DADA classroom after lunch

*****************************************************

"Good you made it I thought you might forget. What I wanted to tell you is that allot changed over the summer. One was me. In June I was the same old me then a bad thing happened. If you haven't heard about it then i'll tell you. My dad was out one night with his friends at Diagon alley. He had felt his mark burn the other day and it was burning even worse. He was trying to ignore the pain but it took control of him he couldn't stand it anymore. When we found him he was drunk and crazy. We had to send him to a mental hospital for him to get treatment. Around July we got a notice saying he had comited suicide and that we would need to send a owl back to them with a date for the funiral." Tears started to fall down Draco's face stopping him from going on. Herimone being the caring person she is huged Draco to comfort him. "After.... I never have been the same. I can't be mean or i'll turn out like him and commit suicide just like him. So now you know why." Draco started to cry even harder Herimone trying to comfort him. "Can we meet later I have a class to teach in a little while so I have to go. Bye Herimone. Thank you for listening to me! I needed to talk to someone about that." Draco left leaveing Herimone all alone.

****************************************************

The next day

****************************************************

"I wonder what's wrong with Professor Malfoy? In potions he had tear stains on his face like he had been crying." Harry explained seeing Draco walk past them.

"I noticed that too. I wonder what happened to him?" Emma was also worried about him.

"He'll be fine guys don't worry about it." Herimone lied to them. 

" You said that he was mean but he seemed really nice in class." Carry mentioned.

"Yes, But I found out that he has changed over the summer." Herimone retorted.

Herimone evoided eye contact with Draco all through breakfast. She was thinking about how much he must hurt loosing his dad like that.

"Are you alright Herimone?" Asked Remus noticeing just staring into space.

"Oh .... Yes i'm fine. I was just thinking." Herimone was startled when she heard his voice.

"Ok, I was just wondering. Do you know what happened to Malfoy? He doesn't seem the same." Herimone told him the whole story that Draco had told her after lunch the other day. And he was shocked at the thought of Draco crying.

****

A/N: _That was very long. Hard work too. I can't believe that I thought the whole Draco thing up. It's brillant isn't it. The next chapter will be about Remus and his suprise. It will be called Part Two Of The Suprises. I would have put it in this chapter but I wanted to get this up ASAP so you could read it. Hope you like it. Lots Of Love :)_


	4. Part Two Of The Suprises

**__**

Professor Granger

Chapter 4: Part Two: The Suprises

A/N: _Thank you for the reviews. I'll try to make this even better and longer. Lots Of Love :)_

*****************************************************

The letters from Herimone to Ron and Harry

*****************************************************

Dear Ron,

I'm sorry that I didn't send you a letter over the summer. I was really busy getting ready for the school year to start. You won't believe who's teaching potions now. It's Draco but he's not mean anymore. He told me his whole story. His dad had commited suicide. I'll tell you the story when we meet. I guess we could meet in Hogsmead but I don't know how you'll get there. I can go there anytime since i'm a teacher now. I'll meet you on Saturday in th candy shop. I'll ask Harold to come if that's alright. And also Snape has a _son. _Harold is really smart for his age. He knows everything about dragons of course. I don't know if he's alowed to come but i'll ask Albus. Send me an owl as soon as you can.

Love,

Herimone

Dear Harry,

I hope you had a great summer. Emma is here. She's in my second class. She's really great we walk together just like me, Ron and You use to do. I'm sorry I didn't write you over the summer. I was really busy. Draco is teaching Potions but he's changed allot. He's really nice now. He told me why but it's hard to tell it in a letter. We'll have to meet somewhere.Maybe you can come with Ron to Hogsmead to meet me. Write him and ask. We said we would meet on Saturday in the candy store. Snape has a son can you believe it. Who would like Snape ugh. Send me an owl soon.

Love,

Herimone

*****************************************************

Picking up where we stoped on the last chapter

*****************************************************

"Are you sure you are ok? You don't look so good." Worried Remus.

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine. I just feel a little sick." Herimone started to feel like she was going to throw-up.

"Let me help you to the hospital wing. Then i'll tell Dumbledore to get a substitute for you." He helped Herimone to her feet and led her to the hospital wing.

"What's wrong Professors?" Madam Humfrey asked as they walked in.

"Professor Granger isn't feeling good.I thought that she should come see you." Remus answered her and saw her laugh silently.

"Oh ..... I see. So you helped her get here. You better go tell Albus to get a substitute for her class." Madam Pomphrey laid Herimone down on a bed to rest. She then gave her a potion to help her sleep.

*****************************************************

Dumbledore's Office

*****************************************************

"I'll get her a substitute as soon as I can. But for right now since you don't have a class do you mind watching them."

"Sure I will Albus." Remus walked down to Herimone's classroom to give them the bad news. He would be teaching the first year Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

"Good evening class! Her.... Professor Granger is sick so I will be teaching you for right now. I guess you can talk since I don't know much about Transfiguration." About halfway into class Dumbledore brought a subsitute down and Remus left. Remus walked down to the hospital wing to see Herimone.

"How is she?" He asked Madam Pomphrey.

"She just needs some rest. You can stay here with her if you want." Madam Pomphrey knowing that Remus had a big crush on Herimone let him sit there until his next class.

"Tell her to go down to my office when she is better." Remus left and went to his class. Everyone was already there.

*****************************************************

Transfiguration class

*****************************************************

"I wonder what happened to Professor Granger? We'll have to go see her after class and take her the mail if she gets any." Emma said as soon as she saw the substitute.

"We'd better hurry down to lunch and eat fast before it's time for potions." Harry said panting as they ran down to lunch. They finished and took Herimone some food and her two letters that had got plus the huge package.

"Is Professor Granger ok? We brought her some food and her mail." Carry said handing Madam Pomphrey the food and mail.

"I'll give it to her when she's done. I'll tell her that you brought it for her." Madam Pomphrey took the things and sat them on the table next to Herimone.

*****************************************************

The mail

*****************************************************

"Here you go Herimone." Madam Phomphrey said handing her the things that she was brought.

"Thank You!" Herimone said takeing the things.

"Don't thank me thank Harold, Emma and Carry. They brought them up here after lunch. So how are you feeling? Do you think you can get up now?"

"I feel much better. Thank You for helping me."

"It's my job to help. Remus wanted you to meet him in his classroom. And you can wait to go back to your classroom the day is almost over and they have a subsitute." Madam said pushing Herimone towards the door. Herimone walked down to Remus' office and waited for him.

"Hello Herimone! Are you feeling better now? Harry, Emma and Carry were very worried about you." Remus aid as he entered the room and sat down next to Herimone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I must go soon I need to read my mail." Herimone said avoiding Remus' eyes which seemed to be looking all around the room for something.

"You can go I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Remus aid with a frown on his face. "Although I was hopeing that you would stay longer. You can go."

"If you want me to stay then I will." Herimone said seeing the frown. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"What's your favrote animal?" Remus asked finally settleing his eyes on hers and they both locked thier eyes. They looked deap into each other's eyes like they could see through onto the other side. They drew nearer still looking into each other's eyes. But just as thier lips were about to touch the door opened.]

"Did I inturupt something Professor." Darry Snape snirred knowing that he had ruined the moment.

"How may I help you Darry?" Remus said anger in his eyes.

"I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your Werewolves book. I'm really interested in them." Snape lied.

"Here take it and please knock first. Bring it back tommorow." Remus said more anger swelling up in him. Snape left and Herimone and Remus were alone again. "He's just like his greasey haired dad. Isn't he." Remus started to place his eyes back on her's.

"Yes, I don't see who would like Snape." Thier eyes met again and locked on each other's. They drew nearer and nearer and they touched lips and kissed each other. Herimone was smileing so much after that you would think her face would split in half. Remus walked Herimone to her office and kissed her on the check then left. Herimone then opened her package. Inside was a beautiful mini dragon that was magicked to flap it's wings and blow cold fire. It had a chain attached to it. And she took it out and laid it on her desk and watched as it walked around and blew fire. She then tied the string to a magical tac that she made apear so the dragon wouldn't fly away. She looked to see who it was from and it was from Harry. She opened his letter first so she could see why he had given her that.

*****************************************************

The letter

*****************************************************

Dear Herimone,

Did you get the dragon. Isn't it great. Me, Sirius and his wife are staying in Bulgaria. We're are staying in a house next to Charlie's. He gave this to me and I thought you would like it. It's wonderful here. If only you could see it. 

The sunset is the color of your hair 

and the sun shines as bright as your eyes

The river as smooth as your skin

And the stars twinkle like your eyes

The milky moon is like your face

I wrote that poem all for you. I wish I could be there. We're coming back at Christmas and so is Emma. Sirius said you can come with her if you'd like we'll put a guest house next door with magic for you to stay in. Send me an owl saying if you want to.

Lots Of Love,

Harry

*****************************************************

Herimone looked up from the letter. Two guys liked her. One she sees everyday and is twenty years older than her. The other is sweet but so far away and he's my age. She didn't know what to write when she wrote him back. Should she tell him about Remus or just keep it a secret. She decided to keep it a secret from Harry and Ron for now. She then opened the letter from Ron.

*****************************************************

The Letter

*****************************************************

Dear Herimone,

Harold can't come I wanted to be alone with you. That would be great we'll meet at 7:00 in the candy store on Saturday. See you then.

Love,

Ron

*****************************************************

Herimone didn't know what to do. It sounded like all three liked her. What was she going to do. argh. She decided she would write him tonight after everyone was asleep so she could send them early and they would get there in the morning. And if they replied it would get there by lunch.

****

A/N:_ That took along time. I think it's great. Of course I wrote it so I would say that. But please review and tell me if it's good. I didn't think it would be this long. Again Thanks for the reviews! Lots Of Love :)_


	5. Who?

**__**

Professor Granger

Chapter 6: Remus, Draco, Harry, or Ron

A/N:_ I hope you like this chapter! Please review. And remember that I need some BETA readers so please tell me if you would like to be my BETA reader. Thank you for the reviews! Lots Of Love :)_

Saturday was getting closer and closer and Herimone was getting nervous. Herimone was seeing Remus on a regular basis. They hadn't kissed since that one night. All Remus would was hug her and kiss her on the check. Herimone couldn't sort her feelings out. Did she like Remus, Harry, or Ron. She had sent Harry an owl telling him that she might come but she'll have to decide later. She thought that Remus might ask her too. 

It was Saturday and Herimone was walking to Hogsmeade. She walked into the candy store and there stood Ron.

"Hello Herimone! How are you?" Ron asked her looking at her joyfully. 

"Hi Ron! I'm fine. What about you? What did you want to talk about?" Herimone looked back at him and smiled.

"I'm fine. You were going to tell me about Draco remember." Herimone told him the whole story. Ron was shocked. "He deserved it." 

"Maybe Lucious did but not Draco." Herimone said as Ron laughed at her for standing up for Draco.

"Do you have a crush on him?" Ron joked. Ron was now lying on the floor rolling around with laughter.

"Ron get up and stop acting like a fool." With that Ron got up and stopped laughing.

"I wanted to show you something but we have to go to somewhere that we can be alone." Ron was acting serous now.

"We should go to the shrieking shack. No one is ever there." Herimone and Ron walked over to the shack. He got out a small package and opened it. Inside was a small whistle. "What's that?"

"This is called a searching call. You think about a person while you whistle through it and they will hear it and be called into your head. No one else can see or hear them and they will think you are crazy if you talk to someone in your head where they can hear and see you. I'm giving it to you so we can talk anytime and you can also talk to Harry or anyone just think about them and poof.' Ron looked sweetly at her. She could see that he loved her through his eyes. He leaned closer to her and longing to kiss her but waiting for her to do something so he would know if she wanted him to kiss her.

"Ron ..... Um ..... Do you want to kiss me? Cause that's what it looks like." She said also leaning closer to him. They starred into each other's eyes passionately. They touched lips and kissed.

"Herimone ...... I ...... Um ...... Love you." Ron stuttered nervously to her turning away so she didn't see him blush.

"I do too." Herimone was confused. Who did she love Remus or Ron Remus or Ron? As she walked back to Hogwarts that question kept rolling through her mind like a buldger. She got back to her office and plopped down on her bed and sat there and just thought to herself for what seemed like hours until someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Herimone said snapping out of her thoughts.

"It's me, Draco." Draco said sweetly to her.

"Come in." Herimone said opening the portrait for him.

"I wanted to come see you and talk." Draco said with a worried voice. "I saw you walking to your office like you were hypnotized and I came to see what was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." Herimone lied.

"I can tell that your lying by the way you look. Tell me what's wrong." Draco wouldn't give up until she told him so she gave in and told him all about Remus and Ron. He had a disappointed look on his face. "Oh ..... That's ..... That's horrible." Draco said about to cry cause he hadn't gotten to her before them. He left the room silently.

Herimone could tell that he was upset. She decided to go down to the kitchen and get a snack. 

She was walking down the hall towards the kitchen and bumped into Snape's kid Darry.

"Why don't you watch where you are going next time." Snape yelled at her then looked up and relized it was a professor. "Oh i'm sorry. I thought that it was some kid not a professor." 

"And what are you doing up so late?" Herimone said looking down at the short boy at her feet.

"I was going to the library professor." Snape said nervously. 

"Well you better go then and I won't tell anyone about this since you just started school." Herimone said and then ran off towards the kitchen leaveing Snape standing alone.

"Hello Herimone. Me Grint. This Dobby he tell me many things about you. He say that you saved all house-elfs known. We are most honoured to serve you. What would you like?" Said the particulary large elf that seemed to be the tallest of them all and about half Herimone's hieght.

Herimone looked around at all the magnificiant food around her and picked out the most delicous and juicy things she saw. "Thank you Grint. You too Dobby." She said as another elf walked toward her. She ran up to Dobby and hugged him as tight as she could.

"You are smothering Dobby miss." Dobby said muffled by her hug.

"Sorry Dobby. I'm so glad to see you." Herimone said letting go of Dobby. "I'll come back to see you. Bye" Herimone left and the elfs went back to work. 

Herimone walked into her room and sat down on the couch next to her window and looked out. She sat there until she was finished and then got up. She turned around and to her surprise there stood Harry Potter her best friend of all.

"Hello Herimone." Harry said exictinglly "How are you? I apparetated here. It's so good to see you again. I can't stay long though. I only have 30 minutes."

"Hello Harry! It's good to see you too." Herimone felt like her heart had jumped into her throat. Two boys love her what if he did too? "How's Sirius?"

"He's fine. But how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Did you have a good vaction?"

"Yes it was great! Excepeclly since there was no Dursleys. I brought you a present. Here open it." Harry handed Herimone a small package. She tore it open and inside was a beautiful magnificent ring. It was made with pure gold and had Dimonds, rubies, crystals, and saphires all around the edges except for in the middle was a beuatiful butterfly. Herimone loved butterflies. She leaned over and hugged Harry even harder than she had hugged Dobby. "I guess you like it then."

"Like it I love it!" Herimone said putting it on her finger.

"It's a ring to remind you of me. Sirius was thinking of moveing to Germany and I am going with him if he goes but if we do go i'll write you everyday." Harry leaned over and kissed Herimone on the cheak. Herimone looked down away from his gaze. "I have to go. I'll see you on Christmas break. Bye." 

"Bye Harry." Herimone walked over to the door with Harry and hugged him goodbye. Harry suddenlly disappeared and Herimone went back to the window to sort out her feelings.

"Herimone ........ Herimone wake up." Remus yelled. Herimone woke up. She was laying on the floor with a huge headache. "Herimone someone attacked Hogwarts last night but they only trashed your room you must have been asleep when they attacked and so they only put a spell on you." Herimone looked up and Remus, Dumbledore, Madam Pomphrey, and Draco were standing over her.

"Who ..... When ..... What ..... How?" Qeustions were flowing throw her mind.

"Calm down Herimone." Madam Pomphrey said holding her down. " You need to rest. I'll help you onto your bed." She helped Herimone onto her bed and gave her potion to help her sleep.

****

A/N:_ I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I was waiting for some more reviews but no one has left any for a long time so i'll put this up and see if anyone reviews. I would like to thank you for your reviews again. Hope you like this. I still need a BETA reader please contact me if you would like to get the job._


	6. The true Love

Professor Granger  
  
Chapter seven: Hermi's true love  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long but I've started other stories and forgot about this one. I'll get this story over with now so I can work full time on my other stories during Spring Break so here goes nothing.  
  
  
  
"Hermi are you feeling better?" Ron asked her. Ron had been sent an owl and so did Harry but Harry hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Hello Ron. Why are you here?" Hermione asked him weakly.  
  
"I got here while you were asleep. I wanted to make sure you were ok so I came to see you. I'm going to stay here until your better." Ron said brushing Herimone's bloody hair out of her face.  
  
"Where is Remus and Dumbledore and Madaam Phomrey? Was anything stolen from my room?" Herimone's mind was full of questions.  
  
"Hermi? What happened?" Harry rushed in and set down next to Ron. "Are you ok? Who did this to you?"  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" Herimone asked sitting up.  
  
"I got an owl telling me that you were attacked. Hey, Ron." Harry and Ron had been jelous of each other since they had both found out that they both liked Herimone and they hadn't spoken much.  
  
"Hey, Harry." Ron said as Sirius and his wife came through the door with flowers and candy.  
  
"Are you all right Hermi?" Sirius asked her handing her the presents. "I'd like you to meet my wife, Emily." Emily got up and shook Herimone's hand.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you from Harry and Sirius. When we heard you were attacked we came here as soon as we could." Emily said ass she sat down near the door.  
  
"Good, your up." Madam Phomrey said entering the room. "Are you feeling good?"  
  
"Yes, may I go back to my room?" She asked longing to make sure nothing was gone.  
  
"Of course you can. Everything should be in it's place." Madam said while she treated another paitient in the bed next to her. "Will you help her get her things to her room?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hours later after Herimone had checked to see if anything was missing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe they took my gold amulet." Herimone said to herself as she drowned her tears in her pillow. "That was the only thing that I had left to remind me of my mom and dad. I have to get it back."  
  
"Well your chance is now." A dark and evil voice said from behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" She said turning around to see none.  
  
"Where are you? What do you want?"  
  
"I'm down here you moron." Herimone looked down and saw a tiny little aant sitting on her floor. She tried to smash it but it turned into a human too soon. Now standing in front of her was Malfoy not Draco but Lucios.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Herimone said backing away searching for her wand.  
  
"It was a trick to get the wizarding council off my back." Lucious said using his wand to shut and lock the door.  
  
"HELP ME!"Herimone screamed. Down the hall Draco, Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron heard her screamed and rushed to her room just to find the door locked and sealed with a barrio. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!"  
  
"Don't worry Hermi we'll get you out." Draco yelled casting a spell that blast the door open. "DAD?" Lucuios turned around to face his son Herimone found her wand and blast Lucious in the back Lucious fell to the floor lifeless. Herimone ran over to Draco and everyone else and kissed Draco so hard (on the cheek) when she let go of him he just fell to the floor shocked.  
  
"Thank you so much!!!!" Herimone said kissing each one. Herimone stoped at Remus and kissed him on the lips and Remus picked her up and held her in his arms. "I LOVE YOU!!!!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!" Remus said.  
  
"Get a room." Everyone said leaveing them alone in Herimone's room. Ron, Harry, and Draco all felt heartbroken that Herimone didn't love them.  
  
A/N: Told you I was going to finish it up. If you liked it and want a sequel then tell me in your review. I wanted to make this a short chapter so I could work on my Herm/Siri fic.. If you love the idea of Hermi and Remus being together then you should read my other stories and read my fav stories that I have listed in my Fav story thingy. 


	7. Author's Note

A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now

_**A/N: Ok so I am terribly bored now. I have a couple days off work with nothing to do but write so REVIEW on any story you want continued. I haven't updated most of my storys in years so it is about time I start up again. Let me know which ones you believe are worth continuing. Thanks to all of you for your support. The only two not included in this are my newest Twilight fanfics. To Love a Werewolf and Midnight Paradise. You are welcome to read them and review them anyways but they will get updated either way.**_


End file.
